The present invention relates generally to an attachment device for a surgical limb support. In particular, the present invention relates to an attachment device for positioning a surgical limb support in relation to an operating table, or the like.
Tables used for surgery or examination of a patient are known as operating tables, and provide a support surface for a patient to lie on during a procedure. Typically the support surface is slightly longer and slightly wider than a human body. Many operating tables have two or three sections along their length that can pivot at the connections between them, to provide for supporting a patient's body at different positions.
An operating table is about as wide as an adult torso. Therefore, limb supports (most typically arm supports) which extend out from the operating table are used to support the arms in any desired position, for example from parallel to perpendicular to the torso. These limb supports are needed for any operation on whatever part of the body. For operations on arms and hands, the arm board is removed and a wider ‘table’ is attached, with a support extending down to the floor, to give rigidity.
Limb supports usually take the form of a connection portion configured to attach to the side rail of an operating table, and a limb support typically in the form of a padded board connected at one end to the connection portion.
A representative limb support used in the industry is depicted in FIG. 6, which exemplifies a typical connection system to a side rail of an operating table. The operating table 100 comprises a rail 101 extending along the side thereof. A surgical limb support 102 is mounted to the rail 101 using a female connection portion 103. The inner profile of the female connection portion 103 corresponds to the outer profile of the rail 101. To mount the limb support 102 on the rail 101, the connection portion 103 is fitted around the rail and clamped into position. Sometimes, the connection mechanism can include a clamp to allow for fastening. However, in many cases, the female portion is simply configured to slid along the rail. This is convenient to allow for situations when the patient is slid down the operating table to position the legs in stirrups. In such a case, the limb supports can be slid down the rail to support the patient's arms.
Chinese Utility Model No. 201320013500 provides an option for supporting a patent's arm. This utility model relates to an arm support having a bracket that can be fixed with a bolt onto the side rail of an operating table, an extendible vertical support extending upwards from the bracket, and an arc shaped arm support mounted on the vertical support.
Limb supports (typically the arm supports) are removed from the table whenever a patient is to be transferred from their bed to the operating table at the start of the procedure, and from the operating table to their bed at the end of the procedure, so that bed and table are in very close approximation. This is important to ensure patient safety during the transfer process. Arm supports are also detached during some procedures e.g. laparoscopy. This detaching and re-attaching is repeated many times a day in an operating room.
These limb supports are also disconnected from the operating table when not in use.
The limb supports can be difficult to handle being relatively heavy and bulky.
This process can be inconvenient and time consuming. This delay may be particularly disadvantageous when the patient is in a critical state or it is otherwise important or convenient to begin operating on the patient with minimal delay.
Furthermore, this repetitive disconnection and re-connection increases the chance of:                Accidental faulty re-attachment such that they become loose during use (such as during an operation);        hazard to hospital staff if dropped or tripped over and/or to patients if the limb support becomes disconnected during use.        
It should also be appreciated that surgical suites are often under huge demand and backlog, as hospitals must closely manage costs with expensive equipment, floor space and man-hours. As such, any improvements in relation to improved processes, equipment and safety in a surgical suite offers substantial health, social, and commercial benefits.